2: Angels and Demons
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Robin and Kori are married and living in Gotham. But Robin cannot let go of the days when he was a Titan. When Angel and Slade get back on their lead and kidnap their daughter, VioletFire, the Titans are forced back into action to save her. RS
1. VioletFire: Parenting Problems

A/N: Change of plans. I just got this idea in my head. It's probably not original. As in, somebody has probably done something like this. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ANGELS AND DEMONS! Of course, you probably got that idea into your head when you saw the title. (Duh!) Okay, Starfire is very OOC and Robin is kind of too. I don't really know.

Call me blonde, but doesn't OOC mean out of character? I know, you'd think I know. I feel stupid for asking that. But somebody please answer my question so I don't feel like a complete jackass.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own Angel (I hate myself) and VioletFire! (I LOVE myself!) Finally, I let myself own a good girl.

Okay, let's get to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kori pulled her sleeve up and checked the time. She let out a groan and looked at the empty seat next to her. Where are you. She whispered out loud turning around to see if Robin was walking down the isle of the auditorium at a fast pace. No sign of Robin anywhere. Then all the parents and older siblings and everyone else began to clap which snapped Kori back into reality. She whipped her head back around and stood up and began to clap like everyone else.

The principal was standing on the stage. She had black curly hair wearing a crisp crimson dress on with a matching jacket thrown over it. She tapped don the microphone. Thank you. Thank you. I'd like to ask everyone to shut all electronic phones and pagers off now please. Cameras are aloud as long as there is no flash. Thank you. hen she trotted off stage. Every sat back down.

Kori took one last glance at the back exit. Still no Robin. Kori took her flip phone out of her purse and turned it off. Then she sat back and tried to relax herself from this mess. Then the preschoolers began to file onto the mini bleachers. They all stood with the tallest in the back and smallest in front. Kori searched around for her own daughter. She was standing in the middle.

Of course, some of her thick, shining, violet hair strands were draped over her face only showing her hazelnut eyes and flushed cheeks. She looked embarrassed enough but then seeing her mother made it more harder to stand up there in front of an audience of people she didn't even know.  
Kori waved and smiled just for support. VioletFire smiled weakly back and raised her hand half way up as a weak wave as well. The preschoolers began to sing some short little children songs then they all filed off the stage. Everybody began to clap again. Then a big screen came down from the ceiling came down.

Pictures of the year showed up. Kori smiled as a picture of VioletFire came up with her holding a chocolate lab puppy with it licking her face. That was the only picture she was in that you could mostly see. VioletFire was a very shy girl. She didn't have any friends because all the other kids thought she was mental or something because she had violet colored hair and not normal colored hair.

VioletFire was a normal girl at home in their big house. She would always be playing in the yard and doing things a normal little girl would do like play with dolls.

The only pictures she'd be in would be if she was in the background playing with the dollhouse or her doll she brought from home named Miss Pretty'. Then the principal appeared back on the stage. Everybody in the audience was already standing and clapping.

Thank you. We'd like to thank Mrs. Snow for that little movie of what our kids have been doing this past year. Everybody began clapping louder after she announced Mrs. Snow. Well, thank you. We've had a wonderful year and we hope to see you next year. then the principal trotted off the stage and vanished in the curtains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know what's bothering you. Kori said as she drove out onto the main road. She looked in the review mirror to see VioletFire hugging Miss Pretty. Her cheeks were stained. You could tell she had been crying and still might.

Nothing is bothering me. VioletFire said back in a muffled voice alerting Kori that she was still crying. Kori fixed her eyes back on the road. I'm sure your father had a good reason not to show up for your graduation. She reassured her. VioletFire didn't look convinced. Don't worry. I'm not going to let him get away with this... She drifted off. She finished.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin climbed out of his black corvette. The garage was opened with a white convertible sitting in it showing Robin that Kori was home. Robin pressed the white and red cloth onto his arm harder trying to stop the bleeding.  
She went to open the door but it was locked. That's strange. Star always leaves it unlocked for me. Robin pondered reaching up onto the door pane and grabbing the spare key. He walked into the kitchen. There was no dinner for him either. Robin simply grabbed a piece of cheesecake and silently walked into the living room.

It was pitch black but the television was on. Then I light flickered on behind him. He dropped the plate of cake on the maple wood flooring. He turned around to find Kori sitting in the recliner chair with her pink bathrobe on. An upset and angry look was cemented onto her face.

Forget anything? She asked him. Robin picked the cake off the ground and placed the remainings of the shattered plate and cake on the coffee table.

What are talking- Then he stopped. Kori arched her eyebrow. Glad to see you remembered. Too bad you're about ten hours late to make it to the graduation. She snickered standing up and walking over ot him.

Listen. I need to talk to VioletFire. is she still awake? Robin asked backing up and falling on the the couch accidentally. Kori walked closer to him. he crossed her arms across her chest and smirked.

Why on Earth or Tamaran would a three year old be awake at three in he morning? She snickered. What's her favorite color? She asked him quickly.

He asked stupidly.

Lime green. Kori corrected in an icy voice. What has she been begging for you to get her for the longest time? Ever since she could talk? She asked him. Robin was silent for a while.

See! You know absolutely nothing about your own child! Kori yelled. Robin sat up on the couch. Kori sat down next to him. She put her thumb and index finger under his chin and turned his face towards hers. It's over Robin. The Titans are over. She told him. Robin stood up.

They may be over, but that doesn't mean I- Kori stood up and cut him off there. No! You cannot go on like this! VioletFire hasn't seen you in days! She's a scared little girl and needs a good father! Robin hesitated. Then she sighed

You're bleeding on the carpet...again. She walked out to get a cloth. Then she wiped it up off the ground and cleaned his cut. The two sat down on the ground leaning their backs on the couch.

You cannot keep patrolling the Gotham with Bruce. He can do it himself. You have your own issues with your own family. Please Robin, don't leave us alone in the dark. Kori begged.

----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, what did you think? Please read and review! And vote! I really have nothing else to say!


	2. Angel and Slade: Factory Fun

A/N: Yeah, I've really got nothing to say. But please read and review. And I know that Slade is very OOC when he does something stupid in this chapter. i thought it was funny. I've always wanted to try it and Angel is busy doing something else so I decided to let him do it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Angel, and VioletFire, yes I do. Jolly Rancher, UH...DUH! Lol. You can visit any of my early work one shots to find out about my craving and need for those tart and tasty little devils. Lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
I still don't understand why we couldn't just use one of your old lairs back in Jump. Angel argued. Slade kicked open the old and rusty factory door. The two walked in then immediately closed the door shut.

Slade explained. now they live in Gotham. Two, I never go back to a lair of mine that's been discovered, and three, you wanted to get out of the Whacky Shack' as you so call it, as fast as possible. I didn't have a lot of time to look for a new lair. Plus I have no clue where anything is in the stupid city. Slade told her.

Angel was already on top of a set of rusty, old, wobbly stairs that weren't even attached to the wall. She was checking the whole first floor of the vacant factory. All there was was an elevator, an old office chair, and a fire extinguisher.

Slade sat down on the office chair and grabbed the extinguisher. He put the extinguisher to his chest and pulled the trigger. He and the chair went flying backwards. He stopped short by putting his foot down. He accidentally let go of the extinguisher. It hit the hard steel wall and exploded. Angel was watching on top of the stairs.

And now that you have that out of your system, can we get down to business? She asked him. Slade nodded, stood up, and motioned her to sit down. Angel rolled her eyes. She put her back to the wall then began to run. She grabbed the rail and quickly flipped over it making her land perfectly on the chair with her legs crossed.

Show off. Slade muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A big screen and projector came down. Slade took out a pointer. A map of Gotham City appeared on the screen. Slade pushed Angel in the chair closer to the screen. Slade began. the Grayson's live here: 456 Liberty Avenue. Big house. Nice house. Former resident Richard Grayson aka Boy Wonder, age 21, lives here with his wife Stardork' aka Kori Anders and now Grayson, also 21. They both live here with their three-year-old daughter named VioletFire. Slade said. Angel stood up and grabbed the pointer from him.

So, while they're sleeping, we go in, grab Stardork #2 and- Slade cut her off by grabbing the pointer back. No. This situation is too delicate to use the direct approach. We need to know everything about their new lifestyle and the personality of VioletFire. Slade corrected her.

Angel smiled wickedly.

Which means, She drifted off.

We spy. The two said at the same time. Then the was a pause.

Wait, summer vacation just began yesterday. The have a pool. they'll always be home! So how will we spy? Angel asked Slade. Slade snapped the pointer and pondered on her thought. Then he snapped his fingers.

Think about it, the Teen Titans are over. I took the liberty of finding out what the other three were doing. Cyborg, aka Victor Stone is now the leader of Titans East and Beast Boy, aka Garfield Logan is living and engaged to Raven Roth. Angel arched her eyebrow as she continued to listen to Slade. You see dear Angel, Robin will of course miss the good old days'. So, he'll probably always be out patrolling by himself or with Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, aka his old mentor. Slade said. And to think you'd know this. Slade muttered.

Angel smirked at his last comment. Then the smirk turned into a smile. A wicked smile. Good point. And Anders should not be too hard to get past. Now all we need to know about is...The girl. The two said at the same time again. There was another dramatic pause between the two vile villains. Slade shook his head. No, no, this seems too easy. There has to be some sort of detour. He said.

Angel cocked her eyebrow again. Say what? Listen Slade, I've known Robin since we were three. If there's one thing I know, is that he has a weak spot. Angel told him in an icy voice with a sly and evil grin on her face. My father is the landlord for Wayne Enterprises. She told Slade. Slade turned to her direction.

He told her. If we have any detours' We can _pay_ our way out of it. Bruce is a billionaire bachelor. She told her. Slade walked over to her. So, I could pay to get Cinderblock and Plasmus out of jail? Slade asked her. Angel began to laugh hysterically.

I order you to stop laughing! Slade got serious. Then he sat down on the chair. She didn't stop for another five to six minutes. She stood up with a frown on her face. No. One, you're loaded and it was just an offer, and two, I want my Gotham girls out. She said.

Gotham girls? Slade repeated. Angel nodded. Yeah. The Joker got them out the first time and then the three got themselves stuck in it again along with Catwoman. She told him. Slade shot up. Angel stopped him from coming closer to her. The Joker is a criminal mastermind. And you know Batty will try to get a say in this. His Batcave alerting system picks up the tiniest sense of evil. The Joker and Catwoman will take care of Batman. Angel said.

Why Catwoman? Slade asked sitting back down.

Because. She's got a _thing_ for Batman and he absolutely _loathes_ her. Slade looked at her. She groaned. Fine. We'll get our _your_ army of skanks' too. She gave in. Slade shook his head. Thank you, but I just want to know how you know all this stuff about everyone and everything. Slade asked her.

A wicked smile flashed onto her face.

There is nothing and nobody that I cannot put a stop to in this city. I am like royalty in this place. And that's good for you, because you said you had no clue where anything was in this city. Angel said.

Excellent. We'll start snooping around them tomorrow morning. You start. I'll stay here and clean the place up. You come back at twelve and I'll take the rest of the day until twelve in the morning. We both have twelve hours on the clock. Slade said.

No. I'll take three to six hours of snooping and my other six hours doing some fun things. Angel said. Slade shrugged. Fine. Then do you want to start spying now? Slade asked her.

He turned around to find nobody there. Angel was already standing by the door. I thought you'd never ask. She snapped her fingers then disappeared. And by the way, She added coming from nowhere. It's gunna get a little chilly this summer. The voice of her disappeared as well.

Finally. Revenge on Robin. Slade laughed evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_A/N: There you have it. I tried to make it long enough. I know it's not that long. Only four and a half pages long. I've written longer one shots then this. Anyway, there you have it. The second chapter. Slade and Angels plan. And please do not tell me Slade was OOC. I already know. I mentioned that in the beginning._

Please vote for:

**Passion Fruit**

That's What Girl's Do: Part One

_Thanks._


	3. VioletFire: Reuniting With Daddy

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Like most of you, I'm also happy I got an idea on how to start this sequel. I really wanted to make a sequel, but I just didn't have any ideas. Like most of my ideas, this one came to me while I was home alone taking a nice, peaceful dip in my pool. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And for your information, I'm going to switch off and on. Robin, Star, and VioletFire, and then the next chapter will be Slade and Angel...you know, until we get to the climax when the other three Titans (And maybe the Titans east) come to help Star and Robin get their child back.

And have you ever noticed something, in sequels, the bad guys come back more powerful. And most of you have probably never watched Batman so you probably wouldn't know any of those bad guys Angel and Slade were discussing in chapter two. Don't worry, you'll find out who they are in a matter of time...if you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: You already know what the answer is. And have you guys ever noticed how authors try hard to make their disclaimer funny? I have. It gets annoying after while. So you guys have to tell me if mine are annoying so I can stop. Please and thank you.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VioletFire dipped the tip of her toes in the enormously large pool in the back of her yard. It was shaped as a immense T. Robin insisted on it even though Kori hesitated. VioletFire shivered as she began to wade in the shallow end of the pool. She walked over to the side and reached for her float. Then she saw someone's hand reach for the float and drag it closer to her. It was Robin.

VioletFire hesitated. She never got to see her father and she mostly forgot what he looked like (That's pathetic. And I don't mean her, I mean Robin). "Hey." Robin sighed not knowing how to confront his own daughter for the first time in months. VioletFire's cheeks flushed more red. She quickly grabbed her float and swam away with it.

"Aren't you going to talk to your own father?" Robin said jumping into the pool. VioletFire stopped struggling to get onto the float. She looked over at him with a sad and angry glare on her face. "That depends. Don't you have to go patrol something stupid?" She asked in an icy voice.

"Okay," Robin began. "I guess I deserved that." He sighed deeply. VioletFire went back to her float but it was already floating father and father into the top of the T, which was the deep end. "No!" She squeaked. Robin quickly dived under to get the float while trying to win back his daughter so he could get back on her good side.

VioletFire back away as Robin came closer to her wit the float. She caught the raft in her grasp once more and then started to struggle to get on it once again. Robin picked her up and placed her on the float. "Here." He said as he did. There was a flash of a slight smile on her face. Robin tried to hide his grin too. Then there was a sound of shifting leaves on a bush.

Robin looked around trying to find which bush it came from since their whole back yard was surrounded with them. He shrugged and went back to his daughter. Little did he or VioletFire know, Angel was watching them from the bushes. Angel whipped out a walkie-talkie.

"Black ice calling into stupid idiot." She joked.

"My spy name is Blue Eagle. Now what?" Slade scoffed. Angel bent down as she saw Robin glance over in her direction again. "Are you sure I cannot just leap out and grab her. It's not like Robin can fly and I have a direct hit of the girl."Angel whispered. "No." Slade said. t bother. Remember, we still need to know how she acts. Slade told her.

"She acts like a mental freak." Angel replied sharply.

"Even if that was true, Angel, we need to know more. A lot more then your childish and rude antics." Slade said. Angel said in reply, "Since when do you take pity on a loser?" Then there was another shift of leaves. Robin was out of the pool looking around. Angel quickly ran. With her powers to control cold weather, she could run the speed of a tornado.

Robin shrugged and dived back into the pool. Then there was a shriek. expecting the worse, Robin shot out of the water. Kori was standing on the deck soaking wet from the splash Robin had made. "I merely wished to suggest we go out to eat for once." She said in a miserable tone of voice.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Star, where are we?" Robin asked looking around as he sat down in a booth covered in red leather. Kori giggled. "We are at the grand opening of a new 50's related restaurant called Faunzies!" She cheered. "Why is this displeasing to you?"She asked. Robin shook his head not wanting to give his own wife the idea of him not enjoying anything whenever she picks the location. Kori shrugged and looked down at VioletFire who was sitting in between her parents. She was catapulting french fries across the restaurant. Kori grabbed the fork away from her quickly.

"Please stop doing do such a thing. Do you wish to poke some helpless person in the eye and watch he or she cry out in pain because of the salt covering the fry?"Kori yelled. VioletFire did the one thing she had never done before: She grabbed onto Robin waist and pulled herself closer to him trying to muffle her cry.

"Cute. Nauseatingly cute." Slade watched from behind a shrub. Then he hesitated. He hadn't had any food all day and neither had Angel. he looked back at Angel's H2 Hummer sitting in the parking lot. Slade jumped over to it.

"Let's go inside." Angel threw her phone in the back seat as Slade dragged her inside. A waitress rolled over to them on skates. "Where would you like to be seated?" She asked smacking vigorously at a piece of chewing gum. Angel looked around. "Anywhere as long as we have a clear view of that family." Angel pointed to Robin, VioletFire, and Kori. The waitress nodded.

"Follow me." She rolled over to the booth right behind them. Slade and Angel quickly sat down on the same side of the booth so they both had their backs to the family. Robin was the only one to notice the look of Slade. Gritting his teeth, Robin leaped up to strangle Slade. Slade and Angel ducked and Robin grabbed an old man.

----------------------------------

Robin peeled out of the parking lot. Kori placed her hand on his knee. "You've been into it too long. You're imagining things just because of that one month with Angel. But truly Robin, did you honestly think Angel had actually met up with Slade? Even then, would they be caught dead in public together or alone?" Kori asked him. Robin brushed her hand of his knee.

"You never know. I've been fighting crime since I was three. Batman taught me to expect the impossible." Robin replied sharply. Kori closed her eyes and shook her head in a disappointed way. "Dear Richard," She always used his real name when she was upset with him. "you got us banished from Faunzies forever." She said sadly.

"Star!" Robin whined. Then there was a scream. It was VioletFire. She was in the back twisting Miss Pretty with an angry look on her face. "I finally get to see my daddy and you two have to ruin it with fighting over something pointless I don't even know about!" She yelled. Robin parked in a vacant parking lot of an old factory (No, they don't go in and find Angel and Slade's lair).

Robin and Kori climbed in the back with their daughter. Kori brushed the violet strands out of VioletFire's face. Robin sighed. "Three months before you were born, my old non-friend, Angel kidnapped you mom and then brainwashed me into loving her. Your mother finally came back and fought Angel and won. it was tough, but she did. We all joked that Angel would be a perfect match with Slade, my arch-foe. And that's what happened at the restaurant. I, am an idiot." Robin admitted.

VioletFire grabbed Robin's arm and hugged it tightly letting Miss Pretty fall onto the cream colored seat. "No you're not. So, what happened to Angel?" VioletFire asked Robin. Robin brushed his fingers through her hair. "Well, she went to a mental institution. But I know for a fact she got out." Robin told VioletFire.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You know for a fact it was your fault! Why did we even go in there?" Angel yelled as the two entered the factory from the back. Slade shuffled into the factory after her. "I was hungry. I hadn't eaten in hours!"Angel stopped him from continuing. "Shh. Those idiots are in our parking lot." Angel said peeking out the dusty old window with a crack in it. Slade also looked.

The two began to laugh evilly.

"The whole family are mental freaks!" Slade joked as he sat on the new black leather couch they bought with Bruce Wayne money from Wayne Enterprises. "So much for pity on the idiots! I underestimated you Slade." Angel apologized. "As did I. You are very much vile."  
Slade said. Angel chuckled.

"I know." She said with a sigh. Then she looked back out the window. "Good. The dorks are gone." She said. Slade jumped up to the next floor of the factory. "You should get some rest Angel. You get the morning shift remember?" Slade asked her. Angel nodded and flew up to the third floor. (Basically, they share the first floor, Slade owns the second, and she owns the third. Only three floors to the factory.)  
------------------------------------------------------------  
"Robin tucked VioletFire in with the pastel blue covers. He handed her Miss Pretty as she tried to grab the air for it. He kissed her on the forehead then shut the light off. "Good night." He said. He opened he door to walk out but then got stopped. "Daddy?" Robin turned around.

"I love you." She whispered. Robin smiled.

"I love you too." He told her. Then closed he door and went to his own room. Kori was already under the covers with the light turned on. She was reading. She looked up from her book and shut it. She quickly slipped it into her bedside drawer. Robin climbed under the covers.

"Robin, it was those two. I could tell the whole time. Angel was sitting in a black H2 Hummer. I saw Slade grab her and drag her into the restaurant. They were together. I don't know if it's like we are, but those two are up to something and that's a fact."She said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Robin asked her. She sighed. Because I knew I'd have to tell VioletFire some time and I didn't want to scare her." Kori said. Robin leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry. She's a fighter. It's in her blood." Robin said with a smile. Kori smiled back and switched her light off. The two went to bed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: The end. I hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it. I guess it kind of does leave you wondering. I'm the author and I'm already wondering. I know what's going to happen, it's just very suspenseful for me. I don't know, I guess you'd have to write something this exciting to understand the feeling.

I know Slade was kind of OOC in this chapter too. Angel was perfect. But I feel like I sort of got VioletFire OOC in this chapter with her feelings towards her father. But I mean really, she's only three years old. I guess it kind of makes sense. Anyway, please vote!

PASSION FRUIT OR THAT'S WHAT GIRL'S DO: PART ONE! I think you guys would like either one, but that's up to you. Thanks for reading! Please review while you're at it! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing!

The faster and more you review, the faster and more I'll update. That's a fair deal correct? Whatever. And for the record, I have a new favorite Teen Titan episode so far. It's either STRANDED or THE END PART 2 which I just saw. I loved it! very suspenseful. And I love to see Starfire battle herself and how the dark side of her was saying how she'd eliminate the nice Star so she could have Robin all to herself.

But Slade, he was kind of soft in that episode. Of course I'd be totally pissed of if Trigon wouldn't give me my flesh and blood back, but I think he was kissing up to Robin a little too much...if you know what I mean. (I hope you do...Lol)

Okay, I'm done now.


	4. Angel and Slade: Army Of Skanks

A/N: Good review. But I'm going to need a lot more then that to finished the story (No, it's not over yet). Okay, in the last chapter, there was some funky lettering where quotation should've been. I told you I'm using a Mac and it doesn't have the right processor. I saved that chapter in the wrong file and when I found it, everything that should've had quotations had something like or whatever. I had to go and delete all of those and then put the quotations back. I guess I missed a few. Sorry guys.

The poll for the nw story will end when this story does. Like all of my stories so far, there will be ten chapters. I have everything planned out and I can finish it before July is even half over. As long as you keep those reviews coming...

Disclaimer: No disclaimer :( oh...I'm mean:)

-----------------------------------------------------

How long will this take? Angel asked biting into a french fry. Slade was typing something on the big machine. He turned towards her direction. We need to go get Cinderblock and Plasmus and your Gotham Girl's. Slade said. Angel threw the bag of french fries and stood up. Your skanks and my girls. got it. Let's go. Angel flipped out her keys to the Hummer. She pressed a button and the Hummer drove threw the wall. Angel climbed into the driver seat. Slade jumped into the front passenger seat. The two raced out.

So they're all at the Gotham City Jail house thingy right? Angel asked looking over at Slade. She looked back at the road then quickly whipped her head back in his direction. Get your feet off that window! (Yeah, forgot what that outside window is called...stupid huh?) Angel yelled. Wait for it... Slade drifted off. Angel stopped at the red light. A jogger went by and smacked his face right into Slade's foot which was hanging out the window. Angel started to laugh. Slade slipped his feet in the car. All done.

Angel peeled into the parking lot of the jail. The two looked around for any guards. Slade broke the sunroof and jumped onto the roof of the jail. Angel flew up next to him. Must you always do that? She asked placing her hands on her hips. Must you always ask stupid questions? Slade asked crushing the latch and pulling the vent off the top. The two jumped in and landed right in front of the three jails cells in which Angels friends and Slade's servants were in. Ivy strode over to Slade and Ivy just because those two were in front of her and Catwoman's cell.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ya mind giving us a hand here? Ivy asked Slade in a sexy and sly voice. Slade back away the turned around to have Cinderblock and Plasmus in his face. Angel froze the locks on the cell for Catwoman and Ivy. Then the Joker and Harley. Angel led her crew up to the roof.

Where'd your little friend go? Ivy asked looking around for Slade. Angel shrugged. Trust me, he's not as little as you think. She said jumping down and going through the sunroof and landing in the drivers seat. Catwoman jumped in the front with Angel. The other three got into the back. Uh-no. The fuzz! Harley pointed out the window towards two guards and rotweilers running over to the Hummer. Harley, never say that again. Catwoman snickered. Angel peeled out of the parking lot.

What about that mysterious guy you towed n with? Catwoman asked. Angel pulled into the factory parking lot. Listen, Selina, if there's one thing I know about Slade, is that when I open these doors to the factory, he'll be in there and then say, She paused opening the doors. Slade jumped out of nowhere. What took you so long? Slade and Angel said at the same time. Plasmus and Cinderblock were already in just sitting and looking around. The Joker slipped in unnoticed. He sneered and laughed as he eyed Slade and Angels placed enviously. Slade grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Harley gasped and ran over to Joker in concern.

You're a bad man! A very bad man! Harley snickered at Slade. Slade began to clap for her. You finally got it. He replied sarcastically. Angel whipped him around. Stop fooling around with Harley! Angel yelled. Then she turned to everyone. Slade pulled the projector out and pulled the white sheet screen down from nowhere again. Slade slid another pointer out and handed it to Angel.

Okay, Catwoman and Joker, you two have to distract Wayne by all means. Up front, face-to-face. If you guys get caught, then we'll have backup. Harley and Ivy will be on top of Wayne Enterprises with a walkie-talkie. Catwoman, you'll have the identical one. When you and Joker fail, or Bruce escapes from your clutch, Ivy and Harley will jump in and begin to crash his stupid Industries. Got it? They all nodded. Good. Now, Slade's skanks, you guys will guard this thing by all means necessary. Especially when Slade and I get back with the girl. And you four, She said turning back to her gang. You guys will not stop distracting Wayne until Slade has killed the girl. Angel finished.

Slade walked over to her. She arched her eyebrow. Do you have a problem? She asked in a slow and calm voice. Since when are we killing VioletFire? Slade asked her. Angel smiled. It's a bonus! She said punching her fist up in the air. Slade and Angel's crew began to clap and cheer when the found out they got to slay some three year old loser with no good life.

Then everybody stopped as they saw Slade wasn't looking too happy with the arrangement. It was silent in the factory for a very long time. Very awkward. Very random. Very silent. Very annoying. On one condition. Slade began. Angel shrugged as in What?'. I get to kill her. Slade said. They all began to clap and cheer again.

Angel said trying to make everyone be quiet. SHUT UP! Everyone began to drift off in the cheering. Slade motioned everybody out except Cinderblock and Plasmus. Allow me to show you the way out. Slade said sarcastically as he literally threw everybody out. Then he turned his attention back to Angel.

Now, the most important part of this arrangement. You and I, seize her, tonight. Angel said wickedly with an evil smile plastered onto her face. It proved tonight that this couple of vile villains were truly as vile and sinister as Trigon.

------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Climax, kidnap, next chapter! AND REMEMBER T VOTE PLEASE! I honestly have nothing to say. Wow...that's new...


	5. VioletFire: Kidnapped

A/N: This is the last chapter I will be posting until I have more reviews. This isn't fair you people aren't reviewing. If you can take the time to read it, then you can take the time to review it.

Disclaimer: I'm not getting reviews and I still don't own the Teen Titans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade hop scotched a building every now and then trying to keep up with Angel who was flying high in the sky racing against the incredibly strong wind on the stormy night. But Angel is the one that created the thunderstorm. She figured her and Slade captured the girl, it'd be more fun because she'd be scared of the storm.

Every moment Angel and Slade would whip out a device that showed the exact pinpoint of themselves, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Harley, Poison Ivy, Batman, the Joker, Catwoman, Robin, Starfire, and VioletFire. Just to make sure their 'brilliant' plan was working and nothing was going wrong.

The two turned directions. Angel grabbed Slade then set him down on the closest building in the new direction they were going in. She's simply dropped him on the roof and he'd begin running once more.

Then they came to their destination. The neighborhood that had the Grayson's and their extremely big house in it- Liberty Avenue. Angel grabbed Slade by the hand and gently placed him on the ground. Then she landed next to him. They walked up the driveway and stopped by the garage. There was a big room with glass walls covered by some pastel blue drapes only showing enough to see out of. In other words- the main bedroom in which Robin and Starfire sleep.

"Angel, what if the girl gets scared by the storm and runs into their bedroom?" Slade asked. Angel flew up to the window that didn't have the drapes covering a lot of the window.

"Damn it, you're right." She cursed. Slade stood up on the windowpane and tried to see what Angel was eyeing. VioletFire was in the middle of her parents squeezing a pastel blue pillow tightly. She was awake, but her parents were not. She looked very scared.

"But what if they're hard sleepers. Then we could just go in and grab her." Slade asked her. She shook her head. "What if they weren't deep sleepers?" Angel argued. "If they were such light sleepers, don't you think they'd be awake because of the thunderstorm?" Slade retorted. She shrugged. "Good point."

VioletFire was scared and didn't look out the window because she'd have a direct view of the storm. Even if she were looking, Angel and Slade were hiding themselves behind the pastel drapes that were in the inside of the room.

Lightning flashed brightly in the sky. Angel and Slade jumped down to ground level. "Okay, how do we get in?" Slade asked. Then he looked around. The front door was open. Then he watched as Angel appeared in the living room from the inside. She walked over to the window. "Try the front door." She told him in sort of a sarcastic way. He jumped in and silently andshut the door after him.

Slade, who makes a ninja as loud as ever, crept silently up the stairs. Angel flew next to him at the speed rate he was going. The finally reached the top of the set of stairs. There were numerous rooms in that particular hallway, but none of them was the room they were looking for.

Angel tapped Slade on the shoulder and pointed to the very last door. It was the biggest too. Two double doors of pure maple wood that surrounded windows. From the inside of the room, there were curtains. Pastel blue curtains. The door was open enough for one person to go in once at a time.

Slade, who made shadows look like the sun, crept forward first. The two knew if the girl even saw Slade, it would have been the one eye on his mask allowing him to see. As soon as he walked into the parent's bedroom, VioletFire, big eyed, stared directly at him. Terrified to do or say anything, she began to shake more.

To calm herself down, she began to mutter, "I am Girl Wonder, and I am Girl Wonder." Plenty of times. But no matter how many times she said it, every time she spoke, she made herself more scared. "W-whoare you?" She whispered to Slade. Slade jumped out and grabbed her. She took a deep breath as if she was about to scream. Angel ran in and shoved Slade's hand in her mouth. Slade shuddered.

"You better shut the hell up unless you want to die now." Angel growled. She stood up straight and smiled wickedly. She looked over at Starfire who was peacefully sleeping. "This was easier than I thought it would be." Angel said. Then she looked over at Robin- or, at least where Robin should've been.

"Slade, what did you do with Robin?" Angel asked sounding a little nervous. "I did not do anything to Robin." Slade said. Then someone grabbed Angel from behind and strangled her. "At least not yet." Slade growled. "You let my daughter go now!" Robin yelled. Even through all this mayhem bubbling up in the big bedroom, Starfire was still sound asleep.

Angel grabbed Robin's arm and flung him in front of her. She immediately dropped him from midair on his back on the maple wood flooring that had a blue carpet only around the bed. "You need to chill out." Angel took a deep breath, then blew her frosty cold air at him. Ice crept up Robin all the way to his neck only allowing him to watch helplessly as his two worst nightmares run off with his daughter. No movement was allowed for Robin.

Slade opened the window and jumped out with VioletFire still attached to him. Angel flew out swiftly behind him. She turned back over at Robin. "You know what Richard, you and your fighting skills haven't changed a bit." Angel told him. Then she shut the window completely and flew after Slade who was probably back at the factory by now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade tightened the strap on the big steel board on which VioletFire was stuck on. He shined the very bright light in her eyes making her squint and cry even harder. "Angel, I am going to bed. I suggest you keep an eye on the girl since you never sleep anyways." Slade said. Angel nodded and sat back in the navy blue suede recliner chair they had got. She pulled her glove off and grabbed her black nail polish. "Whatever." She replied.

VioletFire looked over at Angel who was applying more black nail polish to her index fingernail. The little girl's eyes popped out of her head when she noticed who had captured her. "You're Angel! And that was Slade!" She squeaked recalling her parents telling her about the two vile people the night before. Angel laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Please do not tell me you just figured that out?" Angel asked her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" VioletFire began to get all teary once more. Angel stood up. "Because, revenge is sweet." Angel said in the sweetest tone of voice she could get out of her throat. VioletFire began to squirm trying to find a way out of one thin, black, leather strap sealing her to the steel board. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked nervously.

"It's Sunday today, let's see," Angel whipped out her planner. She grabbed the stick (I forget what it's called. That's sad, I just got one). "Tuesday morning. Early. Very early. You'll probably be asleep." Angel told her with a wicked smile on her face. "That still doesn't answer my question." VioletFire replied sounding very scared. If VioletFire hadn't bonded with her father, she would not have been acting so brave. She wanted to make her parents proud of her. She wanted to defeat Angel and Slade for them. But at the rate she was going, Slade and Angel were going to defeat her by the time she even wakes up.

"Let's just say you destiny is going to take a hard, _death _beating, awakening for you." Angel said sitting back down in the recliner. Angel began to meditate on her fingers again. VioletFire's eyes popped out of her head. "You're going to kill me?" She asked. "You've had a good life." Angel replied dipping the brush back in the bottle. "But I'm only three years old!" She screeched. Angel looked over at VioletFire. She stopped painting her nails.

"I said good, not long." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want you to enjoy this chapter, because it's the last one I get until I think I have enough decent reviews. I told you this before, if you have time to read this chapter, then you have time to review it. Review it or you'll never see what's going to happen to the little girl. And I don't mean just this chapter.

I think I want twenty or more reviews until I can update. That's what I want on this chapter only, but if you review on the other chapters and you haven't yet, that would be greatly appreciated. I'd get reviewing if I were you. The rate of you guys reviewing is very slow. We need some improvement in that.

You guys would want me to review your stories, so review mine. If you have time to read the story/chapter, then you have time to review the story/chapter.

I want TWENTY reviews or more before I can update.


	6. Angel and Slade: Postponed

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed more. I review you, and if I haven't then I was too busy at the time. But you cannot say you were too busy to review, because then you'd be too busy to read the story. So please, I'm begging you, review! If you don't then I'll finish this story then stop writing for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not getting any reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori woke up with a soft yawn and a stretch of her arms. She stood up not noticing anything but what was in front of her. But then she quickly tripped and fell on the ground. "Have a nice sleep?" Robin asked her sarcastically. She gasped and quickly flung a lime green star bolt at the thick galactic ice. He jumped up.

"They took VioletFire!" Robin said. She gasped again and stood up. "Who?" She asked softly and nervously. "Angel and Slade." Robin said in an icy voice like he used to say just Slade's name whenever he'd strike in Jump City. Kori got teary and hugged Robin trying to cover up her tears that were spilling onto his shirt. He hugged her back.

"Don't worry Star, they won't get away with this." He said as he gritted his teeth. She looked up at him. "What do we do?" She squeaked silently. He looked down at her. "We get the Titans." He told her. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the basement door.

"How will we ever get our daughter back if we go into your office? We cannot just call Slade and Angel and ask for our child back. They would both want revenge on you and I, so they will probably torture her." Kori said. He looked at his wife. "Or kill her. And besides, you've never been in my office- ever. You don't know what it looks like." He said.

Robin opened the door. Small lights popped out of nowhere and lit up the dark stairs. Kori hugged Robin's arm for support. They both walked down. There were computers and screens everywhere with maps of Jump City, Gotham City, Steel City, Storm City, and more. There were three large tubes. One with Robin's old Titan uniform, one with Kori's and then an empty one.

Kori walked over to the empty one and slid her fingers over the plastic tube. "That's VioletFire's." Robin told her. Kori closed her eyes and sighed. "Where do you think they are?" Kori asked. Robin sat down at the biggest computer and began typing. "I'm about to find out." Robin said. The screen appeared blue with a red phone with a T on it.

"Yello." Cyborg's voice came onto the other line. "Hey. Robin here." Robin spoke back to him. "Oh, look who finally decided to call for once." Cyborg said sarcastically. There was silence coming from Robin. Cyborg finally gave in a sighed. "Whaddya need?" He asked. Robin smiled and began typing more. A map of Gotham City appeared.

"My daughter VioletFire was kidnapped by Slade and Angel." Robin told him. There was a gasp then a hysterical laugh on the other line. "Are you laughing about my daughter being kidnapped?" Robin asked angrily. Cyborg laughed some more then stopped. "Nah, I was just thinking about how we would always make fun of Angel saying that she'd be perfect for Slade. But then they actually hooked up!" Cyborg laughed some more.

Kori walked over to Robin and the computer. "Actually, we are not entirely sure if they have actually 'hooked up'." She told them. "Hey, Star. Nice to see you too. I'm doin' great..." He said sarcastically.

"Do you know where Beast Boy and Raven are?" Robin asked trying to get back to the point. Cyborg sighed. "Well, they were engaged but then Raven got an invitation to the Justice League and she said she couldn't turn them down so she left kinda quick. We haven't really kept in touch anymore." He told them. Robin gasped in jealousy.

"I've worked with Batman for as long as I can remember. I never got an invitation!" He scoffed. Cyborg whistled. "Sound a little fired up there Robs." Beast Boy said as he pushed Cyborg out of the way and took the phone. "Don't you ever call me 'Robs' ever again." Robin replied.

"Please, old friends, can we perhaps get back to the fact that our daughter is missing." Kori asked. "Oh, right. We'll be right there. We'll try to get Rae to come." Cyborg said. "Toodles!" He said then hung up the phone. Robin and Kori rolled their eyes.

"Let's get into uniform." Robin jumped up and pressed a button. The plastic tube cases lifted. The two walked over to them. They grabbed the uniforms and went upstairs to change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here's the deal, apparently Harley let her guards down and Batman got away. So, we must keep it on the down low because Raven got invited to the Justice League, and Batman works there too. So, we have postponed your death." Angel said. VioletFire squirmed. "That's fine with me." She squealed.

"For a mere three year old, you've got quite a vocabulary." Slade said. Angel shrugged as she bit into a ham and cheese hot pocket. Slade shivered. "How can you eat those things?" He asked her. She shrugged. "They're low on carbs." She replied.

"It doesn't matter how much you fast, you still look fat. All that black could make people think that you're trying to hide it." VioletFire said. Angel spit out the hot pocket and gave her a mean glare. VioletFire smiled triumphantly.

"Hey Slade, I think it's time we teach this little brat some respect." Angel got up with her eyes glowing blue with her hands being circled by mini tornadoes. Slade jumped up in the air. "Way ahead of you." He said as he took out his staff. VioletFire screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori brought in a tray of tea and oatmeal cookies into her living room where the boys were sitting. "Okay," Robin said taking a cookie. "so, you couldn't get a hold of Raven?" He asked. Cyborg shook his head vigorously as he shoved six cookies in his mouth at once. "No, we did. She said okay, but then Wonder Woman came in the background and said that Martian Manhunter needed her for something." Cyborg said with his mouth full. "Oh. Now, perhaps I should get more cookies." She got off her creamy white colored couch and headed for the big doorless glass walkway into the kitchen.

"And milk!" Beast Boy called to her as he stuffed more cookies in his mouth. She turned around and nodded her head with a smile. Robin turned his attention away from his wife and back to his old friends. "Okay, so, Angel and Slade are heavily guarded you said Cyborg." (I just didn't write about it until now.) Robin said. Cyborg nodded his head. Kori came back in with two tall glasses of milk. The boys grabbed them and began to chug them down.

"So, we'll need a diversion." He thought. They all looked at Beast Boy. He gulped all the cookies down quickly. "Ah man!" He wailed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time you leaned some discipline!" Slade screamed. He shoved the staff in front of him. VioletFire screeched again and scooted the upper part of her body one way. The staff hit the leather strap that held her down. VioletFire was free. She stood up and thought.

'Okay, mommy said that if I felt flight and emotions, I could fly and use my powers. I guess that means I must get angry.' She thought. She clenched her fists and began to tremble in anger. She shot up in the air.

Angel smirked. "So, she can fly, huh?" Angel shot up in the air faster then the speed of light. She began to shoot icebolts at VioletFire. She quickly tried to dodge them. One hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground. Slade caught her and began to strangle her.

'Okay, I'm too young to die! I don't care about what Angel said! I have a longer and better life ahead of me! No matter what these two think, say, or do! C'mon, VioletFire! You're Girl Wonder! You can do anything!" She encouraged herself in her thoughts. Then, her eyes began to glow violet.

"Let me go!" She yelled. Her hands began to glow Violet. One of her hands kept hitting against Slade's body. Slade shot backwards into Plasmus and went right through him. "Slade!" Angel yelled. She turned back to VioletFire. "You're gunna with you never did that." She gritted her teeth in anger. Then she let a tornado go. She ripped the ribbon off her top hat and it transformed into a staff like Slade's. Then she charged at VioletFire from the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun, dun, Dun! I wonder what's going to happen.

And for the Slade and Angel romance thing, I think I'll just leave it like that. One gets hurt, the others gets mad at the one that hurt he or she. Not really a romance. More like a more friendly relationship, but a less girlfriend and boyfriend relationship.

Anyway, please review!

IF YOU HAVE TIME TO READ, YOU HAVE TIME TO REVIEW!


	7. VioletFire: Little Girl in the Big World

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter, but please review! I want ten reviews for this chapter before I'm updating. Please don't be upset! Just review. The quicker and more you review the quicker and more I write and post. Get? Got. Good. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel bolted towards VioletFire. VioletFire shrieked. The staff smacked VioletFire right in the face. The girl was already unconscious, but Angel won't stop knowing a mere three-year-old had thrown her new partner in crime against the wall and probably hurt him badly.

Angel shot and icebolt at her. Like what happened to her father, the ice crept up her body allowing her not to make a single move. Then somebody crashed through the wall. Angel flew down near Slade and helped him off the ground.

Two shadows appeared by the door. Both wearing capes. Then the bigger shadow of somebody threw four people out in front of the two criminal masterminds, aka, Angel and Slade.

The Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman slid across the floor and landed at their feet. "Show yourself!" Slade called. One shadow walked a little closer. "Long time no see, Slade." The voice was from a girl. Slade growled. "Raven." Then Batman walked out of the shadows.

"It's over, Angela." Batman said. Angel gritted her teeth. "Speak to me using my first full name, and I'll sock you in the face so hard, it'll wake up your dentist!" She said punching her fist in front of her.

"Give it a rest." He replied sharply. Angel shot up in the air.

"Shut up, Bruce! Or the whole world's gunna know who Batman is behind the mask." She flung another icebolt. But this time, at Batman. Raven put up a shield in front of them both. "I just have one question," Raven said. Slade and Angel shrugged. "If you must." They both said at once.

"Are you guys going out?" She asked. The two looked at each other.

"NO!" They screamed. She shrugged. "Just wondering. Anyway, just to let you know, you're not going to get away with this." Raven added. Slade walked up to her. "Actually, we already have." He said. Then he pointed at VioletFire. Raven and Batman turned their attention to the girl that was stuck to the ground with ice all around her also covering her mouth and slowly creeping up the rest of her.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Batman asked whipping out a couple of bat-a-rangs. He flung one at Slade, one at Angel, and one at the ice on VioletFire. Slade caught it and snapped it in half. Angel flung a tornado at it and it spun away. But the third one broke the ice one VioletFire, waist and up. VioletFire shot her own alien and emotion powered bolt at her legs. She was free.

VioletFire ran over to Raven and hugged her legs while trying to hide in her dark cape. Angel growled. "This is taking too long. Get over here you little jerk!" She ran over to Raven shoved the staff right in her face like she had done to VioletFire.

Batman jumped in front of her, grabbed the staff from her, and broke it in two. He then handed her the two useless pieces. "I believe these are yours." She looked down at the broken staff dumbfounded. Then she tipped her top hat. She put the ribbon back on the hat then took the top hat off of her head.

"Wrong again." She threw the hat up high. Then she whipped round too fast to see. Then a boot came out of the cloud of dust that she was creating. She kicked the top hat. It grew larger and went over Batman's head leaving him no air. He tried to pull the hat off, but ended up walking into the wall and falling down. Angel laughed as she stopped creating a mini tornado. "Totally pathetic." She looked around. Slade was battling Raven. She gritted her teeth and growled again. "I don't know how you recovered so quickly, but you're not going to his time." She muttered in a snickery tone.

She ran at super speed and went to kick Raven in the head. But Raven put up a shield and her foot bounced off of it and kicked Slade in stead. He fell to the ground. "I thought we were supposed to be on the same team. I finally make a deal to be a partner with somebody, and this is how I'm treated?" He asked. She gasped and helped him up.

"Well I meant to kick Raven- hey, where is she?" The two looked around. Raven was pulling the hat off of Batman's body. He finally got out of it. The hat some how magically shot back onto Angel's head. She tipped it once more.

"Looks like we got a couple of non giver-uppers." Angel said. Slade looked at her. She shrugged simply as if her bad phrasing of sentences was nothing. Then she stopped and pondered. "Slade, what did you do with the girl?" She asked.

"I thought you had her." He replied.

"Don't worry, we got her right here." Harley Quinn turned holed VioletFire's arm behind her. VioletFire had vines creeping up her legs from Poison Ivy. Angel clapped. "Nice work." She threw the girls two thick rolls of cash. Ivy took one out and held it up to the sunlight and viewed the Benjamin clearly. She rolled it back up.

"Hey! I think Ivy got more than me!" Harley yelled. Angel rolled her eyes. "Please. By the rate you're going at, you won't have as much money as Slade or I until you're dead. And then some." Harley looked at her with a pouting frown on her face. Then a little black and flashing blue ball rolled under her. The ball let out a net. The two girls got tied up in it.

"Game over." Batman walked out of the shadows. The girls gritted their teeth and tried to claw at him. "Catwoman, Joker!" Angel looked around. Raven came up to her.

"Forget it. I got them too." She said pointing to a large black bow hovering above the ground. Angel gritted her teeth once more with a slight growl. Then her H2 Hummer burst through the brick wall. Angel turned. Slade was driving it.

"Leave them, Angel! I've got the girl, let's go!" He said. She smiled wickedly, flew up in the air, and went into the car by flying into the sunroof. "So long, suckers!" She called as Slade back out of the factory wall and sped away.

Raven went to run after them. Batman grabbed her by the arm. "Let them go. We need to go talk to Kori and Richard." He told her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, short. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, I've still got three more chapters to go.


	8. Angel and Slade: Dumb and Dummer

A/N: This girl with the pen name 'Griffin-Queen-Of-Silver-Skies' kept on emailing me and calling me a bitch and said that I was retarded. She reviewed me once. She said she was writing a Teen Titan story but she wasn't logged in so I thought she didn't have an account, so I emailed her and gave her some tips (If any of you want those tips and don't have any stories post, I'd love to give them to you).

Then she reviewed me back and said she needed help with the title. I emailed her back and said okay. And then the next email she started freaking out and telling me she hates this shit and if I email her again she won't reply. It really made me feel bad some I feel like I have a big towering thundercloud over me. That's why I'm writing this chapter: to try and make me feel better. I wrote it for me- well; to make me feel better, but it's also for you to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Some person that belongs in a wacky shack is emailing me like a stalker, and I don't own any Titan! Damn life sucks sometimes. But at least I've still got my faithful reviewers. Whoa, there's a word I haven't used in a while- faithful. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Batman raced to Liberty Avenue in search for Robin and Kori's home. They finally found it. They walked up. Then Superman and Hawkgirl flew down along with Wonder Woman and Flash. "You sure this is the right address?" Flash asked Raven. Batman sighed.

"Yes, Wally. This is the correct address. Raven rung the doorbell. Koori appeared at the door and opened it. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Star?" Robin appeared after. He stood there dumbfounded looking at his best friend, his mentor, and all of there best friend who were the top justice fighters in the galaxy.

"H-Hey guys. Come on in." He titled his wife out of the way a little so he could open the door just enough for them all to get in. The Justice Leagues top heroes filed into the living room watching Cyborg and Beast Boy eat cookies and drink milk like three-year-olds.

"And you people wonder why I accepted their offer?" Raven asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg blushed red and laughed sheepishly. Flash ran over and pushed Beast Boy off the couch. "That, would be my seat." He said. Wonder Woman got on one side of him, Hawkgirl on the other. Superman sat down next to Hawkgirl but Batman and Raven remained standing.

"Anything wrong?" Robin asked.

"Slade and Angel." Batman told him.

"After Cyborg called, I thought something must be up. So, I knew Bruce had to leave the Watchtower for something important in his business career, which was also Angel and Slade, so, I came down here, found Angel's 'Gotham Girls' and Batman and I found where they were hiding. But they got away with your daughter before we could find out more." Raven said.

"Angel's crew is in jail, but Plasmas and Cinderblock we could catch alone. So we called these guys." Batman said. Then Flash stood up and Batman out of the way. "We tried to find out more, but the only clue we found was these." Flash handed Robin an 'S' and handed Kori a small black torn glove that had a dark blue capital A on it.

"Slade and Angel." Robin and Kori both said at the same time.

Robin stood up. "Let's go." He led everyone down to the basement. He sat down in the office chair of the biggest monitor in the room. Kori handed him the glove of Angels. He looked around then peeled off a black silky strand of hair.

He placed the strand on a lime green flashing scanner. A map of Gotham came up. Then two red letters appeared on the screen of the map. One an S, the other an A.

"Let's go." Robin said darkly.

"They're still in Gotham but quickly heading towards Storm City." Superman said. "Slade was driving a Hummer. That's how the two got away with VioletFire." Batman told everyone.

"So, how are we going to get to our destination if they keep moving forward?" Kori asked. Then Hawkgirl came in the middle of the circle they had all formed. "We don't. We need to find out where they're heading, so we can beat them there and get them by surprise." She said clenching her fist but in a non-angry way.

"They're probably heading for the one place that basically on the outskirts of Gotham. They're not going to go to Storm City; they're heading for Wayne Enterprises." Wonder Woman said.

"They're low." Batman said darkly.

"Knowing those two jerks, they'll probably kill her." Beast Boy said.

"Garfield's got a point. They'll probably drop her off the top." Raven said.

"Then we have to get to the top." Superman said. Kori giggled slightly. Everybody looked at her. She stopped and began to blush. "Your daughter's about to be killed by two insane weirdos! And you're laughing?" Cyborg asked her. Kori shook her head.

"I just find all these smart people who can figure out a crime before taking action amusing. The Teen Titans were just find out who it is, what they're doing, and attack. No plan at all." She chuckled.

"Can we please go?" Robin barked already started up his R-Cycle. The people who could fly, flew up in the air, Flash began running, Cyborg got back in his car, and Batman jumped into his Batmobile.

And they were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, waiting so long has made me bored of this story. I want to finished it quickly. I already have the last chapters written. When I get two or three reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next. I'm not going to bug you and plead for you to review. I just expect the best from you all.


End file.
